Đau đớn
by Lamama
Summary: Anh là một pháp sư vô danh / Hắn là hoàng tử quyền lực / Cậu là kẻ đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ / Và ai sẽ đem cậu trở lại thế giới này? / - A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by Crimson Dolce.
1. Chapter 1

Chương I: Gặp gỡ

Anh bị quân lính kéo ra từ phòng giam rồi quăng phịch xuống sàn như vứt đi một món đồ vô giá trị trong căn phòng lớn, xung quanh là hàng kị sĩ khác xếp thành vòng trong sát những bước tường đang cầm giáo canh gác.

Anh còn nhớ rõ mọi chuyện như thể mới chỉ vừa trôi qua. Anh đang ở trong rừng thì bị một đám người lạ mặt tấn công. Không rõ bọn chúng đã làm thế nào, nhưng anh bị đánh gục ngay sau đó con trước cả khi kịp thời động thủ. Bằng một chút sức lực yếu ớt, anh chỉ lờ mờ nhận ra được, mình đang bị bắt đến nơi khác, mà khi mở mắt ra thì hàng song sắt đã ở ngay trước mặt. Cũng đã được khoảng ba hôm rồi. Ngày nào chúng cũng khiến anh thương tích đầy mình, cơ thể dính máu không ngớt. Đến hôm nay thì chúng lại kéo anh đến căn phòng này, không biết là có chuyện gì nữa đây.

Anh còn chẳng hay lỹ do nào lại khiến mình rơi vào tình thế này thì sao có thể biết ý định của bọn chúng là gì. Sàn nhà lạnh lẽo mới cố giữ cho hàng mi của anh không sụp xuống ngay lúc này. Anh đã liên tục ngủ không ngon giấc mấy hôm nay vì lo lắng và mệt mỏi. Anh đã vắng mặt những ba hôm, em gái anh liệu rồi sẽ ra sao nếu không có anh ở cạnh?

Nhưng giờ không phải lúc để anh tập trung cho mấy chuyện ấy.

"Ngẩng cao đầu lên."

Có tiếng ai đó lạnh lẽo ra lệnh bên tai, khiến anh không còn chút kháng cự đang thương tích nằm dưới sàn bất giác phải ngẩng lên nhìn. Chẳng hề phản đối. Cơ thể anh thậm chí còn hành động như đó là một phản xạ tự nhiên trời sinh đã có, dù cho trước mặt anh bây giờ, chính là kẻ địch cần tiêu diệt.

Ánh mắt anh và hắn chạm nhau trong không trung. Anh lờ mờ nhận ra được thân ảnh đang ngạo nghễ đứng nhìn mình từ trên cao là kẻ như thế nào. Hắn có mái tóc đỏ rực như một ngọn lửa đương độ điên cuồng bùng cháy, song cũng có phần mềm mại uốn lượn như được vô vàn cánh hồng nhung xếp chồng lên nhau mà thành. Đôi đồng tử tạp sắc băng giá đang ném về phía anh một cái nhìn sắc lạnh, như thấu tận tâm can. Còn khóe môi hắn thì đang nhếch lên thành một hình bán nguyệt kiêu ngạo với bản thân hắn, với đối phương là anh với lòng tự tôn cao ngút trời, nhưng không hề coi thường. Hắn có làn da nhợt nhạt, thân người trông khá bé nhỏ, khoác trên mình chiếc áo choàng đen bí hiểm, trông không có vẻ gì là của một kẻ chinh chiến sa trường nhưng bên hông hãy còn để lộ ra bao kiếm tuy không vấy bẩn mà đã có vẻ được dung không chỉ lâu mà còn rất nhiều lần. Chưa kể khí chất cao quý toát lên như tạo nên một áp lực vô hình bao trùm lấy cả không gian, rất tự nhiên áp đảo kẻ khác để duy trì đươc sự uy nghiêm của nơi đây mà anh cảm thấy rất rõ rệt càng làm chắc chắn kẻ đang ở trước anh đây không phải là hạng tầm thường trên đất địch. Một kẻ như vậy lại xuất hiện ở đây, biết đâu chừng chính là để phán xét anh?

"Nhìn đã đủ chưa?" Hắn hỏi. Hắn đã nhận thấy được ánh mắt dò xét của anh khi anh nhìn hắn mà không chớp mắt. Phải rồi, anh giờ đang nằm trong tay địch, có hành động như vậy với hắn thì hắn cũng không lấy làm lạ. Chỉ là, hắn chú ý được, xen lẫn trong sự nghi hoặc thường thấy ấy, còn có một sự kiên quyết cực kì mạnh mẽ ẩn sau đôi mắt màu lục của con người tàn tạ ấy. "Chưa ai từng dạy cho ngươi rằng nhìn chằm chằm vào người khác trong lần gặp mặt đầu tiên là rất bất lịch sự à?"

Đến lời nói cũng phần nào tỏ rõ không chỉ một nhân vật có địa vị đặc biệt mà còn là của một người được hưởng chế độ giáo dục cực kì cao. "Ta không nghĩ, phép lịch sự lúc này là cần thiết khi các người đã khiến ta trở thành thế này." Anh cười gằn một tiếng, "Với lại, đó có phải là câu hỏi mà ngươi cần hỏi địch thủ trong tay ngươi hay không? Hay là ngươi không biết nên mới hỏi vậy thế?" Anh không quan tâm kẻ lạ mặt đó là ai, nhưng khiến anh ra nông nỗi này thì chỉ có thể là kẻ thù.

Lời mỉa mai vừa dứt, đã thấy tới bốn lưỡi kiếm sắc không hẹn mà cùng nhau kề bên cổ rất nhanh, đến mức lại để thêm một vết sẹo rỉ máu trên gương mặt lấm lem bùn đất cùng máu khô – vết tích cho một cuộc hành hạ đến tàn bạo.

"Dù là ai, ta cũng không cho phép ngươi được coi thường chủ nhân của ta." Bọn chúng đồng thanh, trong lời nói không thể hiện lấy một chút nhân từ do dự, như thể anh chỉ cần nói thêm một lời nữa, bọn chúng sẵn sàng động thủ ngay tức khắc, để đầu anh lìa khỏi cổ. Anh nhận ra hai kẻ trong số chúng ngay: đó là hai kẻ đã đem anh đến đây.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Taiga, lập tức lui xuống cho ta." Hắn ra lệnh, đôi môi đang cười bỗng chốc vụt tắt, hàng lông mày thanh mảnh chầm chậm nhíu lại. Dường như hắn đang không hài lòng trước hành động tùy tiện của bọn chúng. "Ta nói thế nào, các ngươi không nghe cả hay sao? Thu kiếm về ngay."

"Nhưng hoàng tử Akashicchi, tên tù nhân này dám khinh thường ngài! Chúng tôi không thể bỏ qua sự vô phép ấy từ một tên tiện nhân đối với một hoàng tử tôn quý là ngài, và ngài là chủ nhân của chúng tôi. Thưa ngài, không bao giờ! Hắn ta xứng đáng nhận lấy cái chết ngay bây giờ mà không cần thông qua phán xét làm ngài nhọc công tới đây." Kẻ tóc vàng cao giọng phản đối.

À, vậy ra hắn là một hoàng tử. Anh không nghĩ hắn lại có xuất thân từ hoàng gia thế này. Nhưng tại sao kẻ như hắn lại phải tới đây chỉ để xử lí một tù nhân như hắn? Chuyện này chẳng phải thuộc về trách nhiệm của những kẻ điều hành và thực thi luật pháp dưới quyền hay sao? Anh chưa thể trả lời được mục đích của hắn là gì.

"Im lặng!" Hắn nói rất bình thường, nhưng kẻ tóc vàng kia liền lập tức im bặt, không dám ho he thêm tiếng nào, đồng thời cũng cúi mặt xuống thấp. "Ryouta, ngươi kháng lệnh à?" Hắn lườm mắt. Anh có thể trông thấy hắn đang tức giận.

"Không… tôi không… Tôi nào dám, thưa ngài. Đây là lỗi của tôi vì đã bất tuân theo lệnh ngài. Xin ngài cứ tùy ý trừng phạt." Kise Ryouta nuốt nước bọt xuống cổ họng khô khốc, quỳ xuống nền đất lạnh bên cạnh anh. Không có ai bảo vệ cho cậu ta, kể cả ba kẻ còn lại đã theo lời hắn mà thu kiếm về. Tất cả chỉ lẳng lặng chờ đợi xem hắn quyết định thế nào. Từ lính canh tới chính cậu ta. Một bầu không khí ảm đạm đến thê lương cứ thế len lỏi trong sự uy nghiêm lúc đầu.

"Ngươi biết ta ghét những con chó không vâng lời." Hắn chống tay, "Nếu muốn, ta có thể đem bỏ chúng đi để nuôi một con chó khác ngoan ngoãn hơn, trung thành hơn rất dễ dàng."

"Tôi.. đã biết lỗi của mình. Chỉ xin ngài, muốn trừng phạt tôi thế nào cũng được, nhưng đừng đuổi tôi đi. Tôi từ trước tới nay vẫn chỉ trung thành với một mình ngài. Do tôi khi nãy bồng bột nên sơ suất mà thôi."

"Ta từ trước tới nay chỉ ân xá cho kẻ khác duy nhất đúng một lần. Và ngươi đã đánh mất cái lần đầu tiên ấy rồi đấy, Ryouta. Mau đứng lên. Liệu mà bảo toàn chính mình lần sau đi." Hắn nói rành rọt. Đây chính xác là một lời cảnh cáo tới Kise, không hơn không kém. Và tuyệt nhiên, anh không biết vì sao, nhưng anh cảm thấy, đây không phải là nói đùa. "Ba người các ngươi nên lấy đây làm gương, đừng có bao giờ mắc phải sai lầm này, nghe rõ chưa?"

"Chúng tôi đã rõ." Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi và Kagami Taiga đưa tay đặt lên ngực như khi đọc lời tuyên thệ gia nhập quân đội của một quốc gia. Cả Kise khi đứng thẳng trở lại cũng lặp lại hành động ấy. "Tạ ơn ngài đã tha tội cho kẻ bầy tôi bất kính này."  
Hắn chỉ gật đầu. "Giờ thì quay lại vấn đề chính nào. Trước hết, ta muốn biết tên ngươi là gì. Mau trả lời ta."

"Khi ngươi muốn biết điều gì từ kẻ khác, đó không phải là thái độ mà ngươi nên có để đạt được thứ mình muốn đâu, hoàng tử." Anh ngẩng cao đầu, "Hơn nữa, ta chẳng thấy mình có bất cứ lí do gì để phải trả lời kẻ vô danh như ngươi hết."

"Ngươi dám…" Aomine gào lên nhanh chóng phải dịu xuống khi bắt gặp cái nhìn của hắn. "Kẻ vô danh à… Ý ngươi buộc ta phải xưng danh trước có đúng không đây?"

Hắn gõ một ngón tay xuống thành ghế mà hắn đang ngồi lên. Một tiếng cộp nhỏ nhẹ mà lại vang khắp trong cả căn phòng rộng lớn này. Đột nhiên anh thấy khắp người mình quặn lên một cơn đau khủng khiếp. Nó như thiêu như đốt lấy cơ thể anh, bóp nghẹt tâm trí anh làm anh như thể chết đi sống lại đầy đau đớn. Cả người anh rã rời, xương cốt như sắp bị bẻ gẫy, cơ mạch chỉ thiếu điều căng đứt để máu đỏ tuôn ra như suối. Cơn đau dai dẳng đến không ngừng, làm anh phải cố nén tiếng hét đang chực bật ra nơi cuống họng, lại chỉ có thể quằn quại trên sàn lạnh thấu xương. Một vài vết thương đang dần lành cũng vì thế mà lại nứt toác, máu rằn ri chảy thành vệt trên cánh tay, trên khuôn mặt co giật liên hồi. Đây là… anh cảm thấy đây chắc chắn không phải một đòn nội thương bình thường, nhưng chưa thể đảm bảo đó là gì. Anh không có sự sáng suốt cao như mọi khi.

Bốn hộ vệ theo hầu hoàng tử hắn đều nhận thấy được chủ nhân đã làm gì với tù binh hỗn xược kia. Tàn nhẫn vô cùng, song họ chẳng thấy mảy may thương xót. Trái lại họ còn cảm thấy như vậy là xứng đáng với một kẻ ti tiện dám tự đặt mình ngang hàng với hắn như anh. Với họ, bất luận hắn có làm gì, đó vẫn luôn luôn là đúng, bây giờ cũng vậy.

"Ngươi đau đớn như vậy mà vẫn không hé miệng lấy nửa lời, cũng hay đấy." Hắn hoàn mỹ giữ nụ cười tươi không chút ái ngại nhìn anh, "Được rồi, coi như đáp lại thái độ thú vị đó của ngươi, ta sẽ cho ngươi biết tên của ta. Akashi Seijuurou, hán tự là Xích Ti Chinh Thập Lang. Sao còn không mau trả lời?"

"… Midorima Shintarou, hán tự… Lục Gian Chân Thái Lang." Anh thở hổn hển, mồ hôi bắt đầu túa ra trên trán, rửa trôi vệt máu khô còn vương trên má.

"Midorima Shintarou." Akashi lặp lại tên anh, "Shintarou, không cần dông dài, ta sẽ hỏi ngươi ngay lập tức. Ngươi chắc hiểu rõ vì sao mình bị bắt và đưa đến đây chứ?"

Dù Midorima khó chịu khi bị một người lạ mặt không hề quen biết gọi thẳng bằng tên riêng, nhưng giờ anh chẳng còn hơi sức để bận tâm đến mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt đó. Anh chỉ ngờ rằng gọi tên riêng của người khác là thói quen của hắn. Bây giờ cái anh cần là phải giữ tỉnh táo. Sự tra tấn vừa rồi đã phần nào giảm đi sự minh mẫn vốn có của anh rồi. "Không… Ta chỉ thấy lạ là… rốt cuộc đế quốc này phải giở tới cái trò đê hèn ra với ta… là vì lý do gì cơ chứ? Bắt cóc… rồi tra tấn ta, ý nghĩa của chúng là gì? Chẳng hay… ta đã đắc tội với hoàng tử?"  
"Đây là lần đầu tiên ta và ngươi gặp nhau đường đường chính chính." Hắn nói, "Và, đúng, ta chẳng có ân oán gì với ngươi cả, Shintarou. Để xem… lý do gì khiến ta phải bắt cóc ngươi nhỉ, ngươi thử nghĩ ra một lý do mà ngươi cho là phù hợp xem nào. Trước khi ta phải trả lời."

"…" Anh trầm mặc một lúc, "Không thể. Xét những trường hợp theo lối bình thường… là không thể. Huống chi… ta còn chỉ là thường dân. Hoặc ngươi coi hành hạ kẻ khác là trò vui."

"Ừm, hành hạ kẻ khác đúng thật là trò vui với ta." Hắn không hề phủ nhận, "Nhưng sai rồi. Giờ ta chưa có nhã hứng với trò đó. Với lại, ngươi đâu đã nói hết phải không? Còn một lý do nữa ngươi đang chần chừ mà chưa nói ra nốt."

Cơ thể anh giật giật mấy cái. Hắn như đi guốc trong bụng anh vậy: quả đúng là còn một lý do nữa mà anh chưa nêu ra. Căn bản vì anh nghĩ rằng nó không có khả năng – anh chưa từng để lộ chuyện này cho bất cứ ai kể từ khi anh bắt đầu trở thành một kẻ phiêu bạt khắp nơi. Vấn đề là, làm sao hắn biết ngay cả khi anh đã che giấu rất kĩ?

"Ngươi… không lẽ ngươi biết…" Giọng anh run run.

"Phải." Hắn tươi tắn, "Ta biết. Ta biết mọi chuyện về ngươi. Cả về thân phận thật của ngươi nữa. À đúng rồi, ta còn đang giữ em gái ngươi trong tay. Nó có vẻ rất mong được gặp ngươi. Chỉ cần ngươi có vấn đề thì ta sẽ ngay lập tức…"

"KHÔNG!"

Có tiếng người hét lên ngắt lời hắn.

Là Midorima Shintarou. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chương II: Toan tính

"KHÔNG!"

Anh gào lên thật to để át đi lời hắn nói đến khản cả giọng. Cảm xúc trong đôi mắt anh dần hỗn độn trở lại. Mới đầu là kinh ngạc, sau đó là sợ hãi, đến cuối là tức giận. "Ngươi không được phép làm thế! Ta không cho phép ngươi!" Anh biết chắc chắn rằng hắn đang đe dọa anh, nên thay vì thái độ khinh thường lúc đầu, anh lập tức thay đổi thành sự phản đối và thù địch dâng cao hơn. "Ngươi không được phép động tới con bé!"

"Ngươi lấy tư cách gì để ngăn cản ta? Trong khi ngươi thì tàn tạ thế này, lại chẳng có thân phận gì, xung quanh toàn bộ đều là kẻ dưới quyền ta. Chỉ cần ta ra lệnh, ngươi sẽ lập tức lìa đời. Không một ai sẽ truy xét việc này đâu, vì người thực thi là ta, và ta đảm bảo ngươi sẽ có một cái chết rất thầm lặng. Mà kể cả có thì… ta vẫn còn có rất nhiều cách giải quyết tận gốc."

Hắn thản nhiên.

"Ta thích ánh mắt của ngươi." Hắn tán thưởng khi trông thấy sự thù hận, tuy dã dịu bớt, nhưng vẫn còn ánh lên rõ ràng trong đồng tử màu lục nọ hướng thẳng về phía hắn, "Đẹp đấy. Để từ từ xem, ngươi rồi còn có thể giữ được ánh mắt đó bao lâu nữa đây?"

Anh không trả lời hắn ngay. Khốn khiếp, anh cắn chặt đôi môi dần tái nhợt đi. Hắn biết điểm yếu của anh là gì. Anh không ngại cái chết nếu chuyện đó lộ ra, nhưng tất cả chỉ vì em gái mình, anh đã phải đè nén nó xuống tối đa để không bị bất kì ai nghi ngờ về thân phận. Vì anh là một kẻ không dưới sự quản thúc của giáo hội. Nếu như, nếu như hắn biết, rồi nói cho giáo hội, thì em gái sẽ….

Không, anh không thể để con bé bị sao hết! Con bé vẫn còn chưa trưởng thành! Anh thì còn có thể thoát ra, nhưng nếu con bé bị bắt… Anh không biết, liệu trước khi anh tìm thấy thì sẽ có chuyện bất trắc gì xảy ra hay không chứ…

Tay hoàng tử này tuyệt nhiên không phải kẻ biết nói đùa, huống hồ hắn còn đang nắm thóp được anh trong tay!

Akashi thoáng nhận thấy nét thất thần hãy còn đang mơ hồ hiện hữu trên gương mặt xanh xao kia, nhưng không buồn lưu tâm. Đây hoàn toàn là một phản ứng nằm trong dự liệu của hắn. Quả nhiên, hắn đã nghĩ không sai. Em gái chính là điểm yếu với một kẻ sớm mồ côi từ nhỏ như anh, chỉ cần có con bé đó trong tay thì mọi việc rồi sẽ nhanh chóng được hoàn thành. "Atsushi." Hắn gọi người tóc tím cao lớn nhất trong phòng lại gần mình.

"Sao vậy Akachin?" Murasakibara nghiêng đầu, tay vẫn còn cầm đồ ăn nhai tóp tép từ nãy tới giờ, vụn dính đầy mép, "Ngài gọi tôi có chuyện gì vậy?"

"Bảo đám kị sĩ kia lui hết ra ngoài. Ta có chuyện chỉ nói riêng với Shintarou và các ngươi. Cứ nói với chúng, đây là vấn đề riêng trong hoàng tộc của đế quốc, bất kì ai nghe lén giết không nương tay. Với lại, ngươi mau ngừng ăn lại ngay, nhân tiện lau miệng mình luôn đi. Ta đã nhắc là không được ăn trong lúc đang làm việc bao lần rồi?"

"Khoảng lần thứ 38 647 250 gì đấy… Nhưng mà nó rất ngon, tôi không kiềm chế được." Murasakibara gật gù mái đầu dài chấm vai của mình, "Được rồi, Kị sĩ, các ngươi nghe hoàng tử nói gì rồi đấy. Lập tức rời đi khỏi chỗ này, càng xa càng tốt. Nhanh lên."

"Vâng, thưa hoàng tử Akashi và ngài Murasakibara." Họ đứng nghiêm, chống ngọn giáo xuống đất, rồi thẳng tắp dàn hàng đi khỏi căn phòng. Không ai trong số đó ngoảnh lại dù chỉ một lần, chứng tỏ uy quyền của bốn tay hộ vệ và hắn là cực lớn, và lời hắn nói cũng có sức ảnh hưởng không nhỏ. Một hoàng tử kế thừa ngôi vị đế quốc, còn bốn kẻ kia, ngẫm lại đều xuất thân từ thế gia quý tộc danh giá, đó là điều tất yếu."

Khi chỉ còn lại hắn, đám hộ vệ và anh trong phòng, hắn mới mở miệng: "Và giờ thì ngươi có thể trả lời nốt câu hỏi của ta rồi chứ?" Hắn vẫn thích thú nghe kẻ khác nói lên câu trả lời mà hắn đoán được từ trước.

"Ta…" Anh mấp máy đôi môi khô nứt, "… ngươi đã biết mọi chuyện. Cố tình uy hiếp. Tra tấn. Bắt cóc em gái ta. Mọi thứ chỉ bởi vì huyết thống của ta. Thật mới đê tiện làm sao, hoàng tử lại phải nhọc công làm đến như vậy chỉ vì một thường dân hèn mọn."

Giọng nói anh như phỉ báng, đồng thời cũng trở nên vững vàng hơn trước. Sức lực bị tiêu tan vì đòn nội thương trước đó đang chậm rãi được khôi phục lại trong giây lát.

"Đừng có cố cao giọng khi ngươi đang ở đây, Shintarou. Em gái ngươi, đừng quên rằng ta chỉ cần ra lệnh một tiếng thôi, sẽ có cảnh đầu rơi máu chảy ngay lập tức." Đôi mày nhướng cao của hắn như đang cảnh cáo anh phải tự biết cẩn trọng lời nói bản thân, "Dù có là pháp sư thì nó cũng không địch lại nổi toàn bộ đâu, huống chi người anh trai yêu thương luôn nói sẽ bảo vệ nó lại đang thảm thương tới mức này. Chà, nếu nó biết, nó sẽ phản ứng ra sao nhỉ?"

Hơn ai hết, ở cương vị người anh trai một tay chăm lo và nuôi dưỡng em gái mình suốt bao năm qua, anh hiểu tính cách em gái mình là như thế nào. Con bé khác anh, không kiềm chế được toàn bộ cảm xúc của mình. Với một pháp sư chưa trưởng thành thì đây chính là điều nguy hiểm nhất. Việc để cảm xúc mất kiểm soát sẽ gây ra một hậu quả khôn lường tới pháp sư chưa trưởng thành, thậm chí, tệ hơn, có thể chết, đồng thời xung quanh sẽ bị ảnh hưởng do đó một cách nặng nề tùy vào chỉ số cảm xúc tăng lên bao nhiêu.

"Ngươi có thể được.. hay sao? Em gái ta… dù chưa hoàn thiện pháp lực, nhưng đây là giai đoạn con bé trở nên nguy hiểm nhất. Ngươi định làm gì để tự bảo vệ mình trước tình huống đó? Nhờ pháp sư của Giáo hội, và để phanh phui chuyện ngươi bắt giam trái phép một pháp sư hay sao?"

"Midorima Shintarou, ngươi không hiểu chuyện chút nào." Hắn thở hắt ra một cái rất nhẹ, "Thứ nhất, ngươi là một pháp sư không chịu sự quản thúc của Giáo hội, trong khi không được hoàng gia bảo hộ. Việc ngươi lấy đó để đe dọa chính là tự uy hiếp chính mình chứ không phải là ta. Giáo hội tuy tách biệt với thể chế nhà nước chúng ta thành lập hiện tại, nhưng vẫn chịu sự quản thúc phần nào của hoàng gia. Tức là, tự Giáo hội sẽ bị hạn chế ở một mặt nào đó trong những việc liên quan đến hoàng tộc, chẳng hạn như việc bắt giam, tra khảo, điều tra, hay can thiệp quá sâu vào quyết định, quyền lợi, đời sống của hoàng tộc và những người được hoàng gia đảm bảo. Tức là, dù cho Giáo hội có biết chuyện về ngươi, thì chỉ cần là ta đứng ra, sẽ không còn bất cứ ai có quyền can dự vào sâu hơn nữa. Với lại, kể cả bên đó có phản đối, thì ta vẫn luôn có cách đối phó thôi. Chí ít thì so với ta, người thừa kế đế quốc này, Giáo hội không thật sự có nhiều quyền lực bằng."

Hắn nói đúng. Với một hoàng tử không chỉ có tiềm lực chính trị, kinh tế, lại còn hưởng đặc quyền so với Giáo hội, xuất sắc và âm hiểm như hắn, chỉ e đến Giáo hoàng cũng không dám động chạm vào. "Ta cũng đã nói với ngươi rồi, vì người thực thi là ta, nên sẽ không có bất cứ vấn đề nào phát sinh hết."

"Chừng đó… chưa thể đủ để khiến ngươi tự tin đến như vậy, nếu ngươi không phải là một tên ngốc không hiểu gì về giới pháp sư." Cái đáng sợ mới chính là việc em gái đang trong thời kì nguy hiểm nhất.

"Đương nhiên là ta hiểu." Tập trung nói chuyện nên hắn tạm thời bỏ qua cho lối ăn nói xấc xược của anh, nhưng các hộ vệ đang im hơi lặng tiếng lại bất giác nhăn nhó nhìn. Thái độ của kẻ này quả không thể chấp nhận nổi! Bốn người đều âm thầm tự nhủ, về sau coi anh chính là kẻ thù, tự viết tên anh vào sổ đen chờ cơ hội xử lí.

"Cái mà ngươi đang nhắc đến là một cuộc bạo động pháp lực do mất kiểm soát cảm xúc bản thân – hiện tượng chỉ xảy ra với những phù thủy chưa trưởng thành, hay nói cách khác là đang ở lứa tuổi vị thành niên chưa hoàn toàn ổn định pháp lực. Khi bạo động, pháp lực chưa được điều chỉnh trong cơ thể sẽ thoát ra tự do và trở thành một dòng chảy pháp lực không có phương hướng, dẫn tới việc phân tán tứ tung trong không gian, gây nên chạm các cấp độ, làm rối loạn cấu trúc phân tử của vật chúng chạm phải, từ đó làm mất đi sự liên kết phân tử, sụp đổ nền tảng cấu tạo định hình vật, cuối cùng là bị hủy hoại. Mức độ mất kiểm soát càng cao, pháp lực thoát ra càng nhiều, bạo động càng lớn. Bạo động pháp lực nguy hiểm, không chỉ vì nó trực tiếp phá hủy những thứ ở xung quanh, mà ngay chính bản thân pháp sư tạo ra bạo động cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Vì khi pháp lực tự nhiên thoát ra sẽ khiến cho pháp lực trong cơ thể mất cân bằng các nguyên tố, dễ gây ra xung đột như bạo động quy mô nhỏ, kết cục là bị tác động tương tự bạo động thoát ra. Nếu không nhanh chóng điều chỉnh,bạo động quá lớn có thể khiến pháp sư và người xung quanh tử vong." Hắn đem ra toàn bộ hiểu biết của bản thân về thứ mà anh nhắc tới, "Ta đã mục sở thị chúng nhiều lần. Chưa kể, con bé khi bị đem đến chỗ ta cũng đã gây ra một vụ bạo động, nếu không trấn áp ngay lập tức mà để tiếp tục diễn ra, không chỉ xung quanh tàn phá, nó cũng tan xác. Ngươi nên biết ơn vì ta đã giữ lại kịp mạng sống nó."

"Nếu như ngươi không bắt con bé thì chuyện đó đã không xảy ra. Hèn hạ. Ngươi cần gì ở ta thì liên quan gì tới em ta mà phải bắt nó cùng luôn chứ?" Anh nghiến ien nghiến lợi giận dữ, "Còn nữa, ngươi biết nhiều về bạo động pháp lực như vậy, rốt cuộc là do đâu?"

"Ta có việc cần ở ngươi, nhưng ngươi đồng ý hay không thì lại là chuyện khác. Nhưng ta thì luôn phải đảm bảo sự tuyệt đối cho quyết định của mình. Ta muốn ngươi phải thực hiện nó mà không có đường lui, nên làm thế này chính là cách đơn giản nhất." Hắn nói như thể đây là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường, "Ta biết nhiều về bạo động pháp lực là do đâu à? Chẳng phải ta đã từng nói ta được mục sở thị nhiều lần rồi sao?"

Midorima mới bất chợt lưu ý lời nói trước đó của Akashi. "Mục sở thị nhiều lần" tức là từng tận mắt chứng kiến không chỉ một hai lần thôi mà còn là rất nhiều. Hiện thời anh không nghĩ, hoàng gia lại đến thăm thú Giáo hội thường xuyên tới mức ấy, vì dù gì hai bên vẫn đang ở các phương diện không đồng nhất nhau hoàn toàn, để cho hoàng tử hắn trông thấy cái cảnh tượng đó. Vậy thì chỉ có thể là không thuộc Giáo hội, mà còn là ở gần hắn. Nhưng, lại thật vô lý, không dưới quản lý của Giáo hội thì làm thế nào có pháp sư ở gần hắn được?

"Ngươi là một pháp sư không chịu sự quản thúc của Giáo hội, trong khi không được hoàng gia bảo hộ. Việc ngươi lấy đó để đe dọa chính là tự uy hiếp chính mình chứ không phải là ta. "

Ý của hắn là, pháp sư nếu không muốn bị Giáo hội gắn mác truy nã khi không đăng kí, thì phải được hoàng gia bảo hộ? Được như vậy, không biết có mấy người, chứ còn đa số muốn trốn tránh chỉ còn cách sống ẩn dật như anh. Nhưng không phải là không có khả năng.

Ở gần hắn, theo anh quan sát, hình như chỉ có nhóm hộ vệ đó.

Mà hơn nữa, anh nhớ về cơn đau lúc đầu mà hắn đem đến cho anh.

Tại sao anh lại không nhận ra sớm hơn? Chính là pháp thuật tiêu chuẩn!

Anh đã bắt đầu đoán ra. "Bốn kẻ hộ vệ kia… Bọn họ cũng là pháp sư sao? Và cả ngươi?""

"Bingo. Ngươi hiểu ra vấn đề rồi đấy. Vốn dĩ ta hiểu được như vậy, không chỉ nhờ vào việc tâm phúc gần ta đều là pháp sư như ngươi, mà bản thân ta cũng là kẻ tương tự." Hắn bật ngón tay.

"Chuyện này… hoàng gia… rốt cuộc đã che giấu thế nào? Mà không, chẳng phải, từ trước tới nay hoàng gia đều là người thường thôi hay sao? Ngươi… sao có thể là pháp sư? Tại sao Giáo hội không hề có động thái gì với chuyện người thừa kế hoàng tộc là kẻ bọn chúng luôn săn lùng để quản lý chứ?"

"Ngươi hỏi ta quá nhiều rồi, nên ta sẽ không trực tiếp trả lời nữa. Taiga, giảng giải cho vị khách đây hiểu đi. Càng ngắn gọn súc tích càng tốt, ta không ưa những kẻ thích dông dài kể chuyện." Hắn trực tiếp chỉ định kẻ tóc đỏ đứng cạnh Kise bị nghiêm khắc nhắc nhở lúc nãy.

"Nếu đó là mệnh lệnh của ngài." Kagami không phàn nàn với sự chỉ đạo của hắn mà ung dung bước ra thay hắn giải thích, "Hoàng tộc đã liên hôn với pháp sư trước đây, tuy nhiên chuyện này ngoài hoàng tộc, giáo hội và một số người liên quan thì đều tuyệt đối được giữ kín. Tự bản thân hoàng tử có thể kế thừa trọn vẹn pháp lực di truyền từ hoàng hậu khi đã thức tỉnh huyết mạch và trở thành một pháp sư giống hoàng hậu. Giáo hội từ xưa tới nay vốn không mấy được động vào hoàng gia, nên khi hoàng tử sinh ra cũng không thể làm gì – dù sao, ngài cũng đã được chính hoàng đế và hoàng hậu đảm bảo, nên quyền hạn của Giáo hội với hoàng tử coi như chấm dứt."

"Đơn giản như vậy thôi." Hắn chốt lại.

"Ra thế… thảo nào… Thật không ngờ…" Anh lẩm bẩm. Vậy ra đó là lý do tại sao hắn lại có thể phong bế bạo động của em gái anh lại. Bình thường anh thường tự phong ấn pháp lực của mình xuống tối đa nên căn bản không khác người thường, nhưng bọn chúng thì không, cho nên anh khi chưa kịp giải phóng đã bị chúng ra đòn trước. "Vậy đó là lý do… vì sao ta bị đánh gục nhanh tới vậy…. vì cùng là pháp sư…"

"Vì ngu ngốc không đề phòng hay vì sáng suốt ẩn thân mà phong ấn pháp lực, thì chuyện giờ ngươi bị hộ vệ của ta hạ gục vẫn là thực tế. Đáng ra, với chúng ta, không cần khiến ngươi bầm dập hay bắt cóc em ngươi vẫn có cách ép ngươi đồng ý, chỉ là chúng quá tốn thời gian, nên ta không dùng." Giọng hắn cho thấy hắn có vẻ hơi gấp gáp, "Thôi, quay trở lại chủ đề chính của chúng ta. Đúng, ta bắt cóc ngươi tới đây vì ngươi là một pháp sư, không hơn không kém."

"Giờ đã hiểu thông suốt," Với em gái đang nguy hiểm buộc anh phải ăn nói có chừng mực hơn trước, không thể tùy tiện nói xằng bậy điều gì, "thì xin phép… cho tôi được hỏi hoàng tử đây rằng… chẳng phải ở đây hoàng gia… đã có tới năm pháp sư rồi hay sao? Thật lạ lùng khi đó lại phải là.. ta."

"Nếu được, ta cũng chẳng muốn nhọc công vì một kẻ như ngươi trong khi hoàng gia có thể tìm được biết bao nhiêu kẻ khác thay thế. Chỉ là vì ngươi là kẻ được chỉ định, không thể thay thế được nổi nên mới bất đắc dĩ phải đi tìm." Hắn nói, "Ngươi là thuần huyết pháp sư, được thừa hưởng năng lực từ thời viễn cổ của thiên nhiên, là dòng máu tinh khiết nhất, pháp lực cũng là trong sạch nhất, đúng chứ?"

Hắn rốt cuộc đã điều tra về gia đình anh bao nhiêu mà biết được điều bí mật đó! Ngay cả em gái anh còn chưa nói cho – anh muốn đợi đến khi con bé đủ ien chắn để nhận thức được ý nghĩa dòng máu đang chảy trong mình. Theo quan niệm, thuần huyết pháp sư do được kế thừa năng lực viễn cổ trong huyết mạch tổ tiên, giữ được cho pháp lực tinh thuần không bị lai tạp nên cực kì mạnh. Cộng thêm mức độ hiếm hoi của những ai còn sở hữu nên chúng có giá trị rất lớn, nghe nói chỉ cần một thuần huyết pháp sư trưởng thành đã thức tỉnh huyết mạch thôi cũng đủ để san bằng cả một tòa thành. Đó là còn chưa tính đến một số khả năng khác thường khác. Giáo hội do đấy mà cực kì gắt gao trong việc quản lý pháp sư hơn.

"Ngươi.. không lẽ ngươi định gây chiến ư?" Đó là điều trước tiên anh có thể nghĩ đến khi nói về danh hiệu "thuần huyết pháp sư" của mình.

"Không, đế quốc hiện đang vững mạnh và hòa bình, ta chẳng có điều gì thôi thúc mình phải gây chiến cả. Kể cả có, cha ta chắc chắn cũng sẽ không đồng ý." Hắn phủ nhận, "Cái mà ta cần ở ngươi, là giải nguyền."

"Giải nguyền?" Đúng là huyết thống của anh có khả năng thanh tẩy những lời nguyền, nhất là những lời nguyền dựa trên pháp thuật hắc ám mà thành nếu sử dụng huyết chú.

"…" Đến đây, lần đầu tiên anh cảm nhận được một sự do dự trong hành động của hắn. Như thể hắn đang phải đứng giữa một lựa chọn khó khăn rằng hắn có nên làm điều hắn không muốn hay không, "Phải. Có người ta cần ngươi giải nguyền cho ta, bằng mọi giá. Chỉ cần hoàn thành, ta đảm bảo, ngươi và em gái, thậm chí con cháu ngươi, sẽ được hoàng gia bảo hộ cho đến cuối đời, đồng thời sẽ ban cho gia đình ngươi vinh quang."

"Ta không cần thứ vinh quang… mà ngươi ban cho. Nó là không cần thiết. Cũng không cần bảo hộ cho ta. Chỉ cần ngươi… ngươi có thể bảo bọc con bé, thì ta nghĩ.. ta sẽ làm. Chỉ cần như vậy." Cái anh mong muốn, chỉ là em gái được an toàn, vậy là đủ, còn bản thân ra sao không quan trọng.

"Hoàng tử ta chấp nhận yêu cầu của ngươi." Hắn gật nhẹ đầu hàm ý đồng thuận, "Tốt, ngươi đã đồng ý, vậy giao ước coi như đã xong. Ta có thể biến điều ngươi muốn thành hiện thực, nhưng ngươi nên nhớ, chỉ cần ngươi trở mặt một lần với ta thôi, cái giá phải trả, chính là mạng ngươi và em ngươi đấy. Coi chừng."

Anh đương nhiên là hiểu. Kẻ thù, luôn luôn là như vậy. Anh căm giận nhìn hắn: "Chỉ cần ngươi giữ lời."

Vẻ hài lòng đầu tiên xuất hiện trên gương mặt hắn. "Daiki, Taiga, Atsushi, Ryouta, nghe lệnh ta: từ giờ Midorima Shintarou là thượng khách của ta, mau nghênh đón khách quý trở về nghỉ ngơi. Bất kì ai dám mạo phạm đến khách quý của ta, được phép trực tiếp xử tội không cần phán xét! Lập tức y lệnh từ bây giờ!"

Khí thế của một hoàng tử được hắn thể hiện một cách vô cùng hoàn mỹ qua việc ban lệnh xuống quân hầu. Bọn hộ vệ lập tức quỳ rạp người, tay phải đặt lên ngực trái thể hiện sự tuân phục, giọng nói cương quyết: "Tuân lệnh, hoàng tử."

Thái độ thay đổi nhanh như gió của hắn bỗng chốc khiến anh thấy hơi nực cười: từ một tên tù nhân, giờ lại vọt thành thượng khách của đế quốc này, còn chuyện gì có thể khó tin hơn được nữa chứ? Rõ ràng, tới mức này, kẻ hắn muốn anh giải nguyền cho, không phải người quan trọng với hắn, chỉ e đã không đích thân tới đây rồi.

"Ngài Shintarou, mong ngài thứ cho những hành động không phải phép khi trước của chúng tôi mà dốc sức hợp tác để chứng tỏ rằng sự ưu ái hoàng gia đã dành cho ngài không phải uổng phí. Hi vọng ngài sẽ không khiến chúng tôi cảm thấy mình đã nhìn lầm người." Hắn nói, "Ryouta, Daiki, hai ngươi hẳn vẫn còn lời để nói chứ?" Ý tứ của hắn đương nhiên hai gã hộ vệ tất hiểu, rằng mau xin lỗi vì những hành động của bản thân khi trước đi, đừng có chần chừ thêm.

Hai kẻ đó, giờ trước mặt đã thấy là khách của hoàng tử rồi, tuy để phòng luôn có, nhưng thái độ lại hòa ái hơn hẳn lúc đầu. Thậm chí lời nói còn có vẻ kính cẩn nhún nhường như thể sợ sẽ mạo phạm đến bậc tôn quý nào đó: "Ngài Midorima, mong được ân xá." Anh nhận ra rằng, chỉ cần đối phương được hắn tôn trọng, hộ vệ sẽ không dám làm gì bất kính. Rốt cuộc hắn có quyền uy gì mà hộ vệ dưới trướng hắn lại có vẻ khác lạ như thế? Không giống những quân lính bình thường chút nào.

Nhưng anh mặc kệ, tạm gác chúng sang một bên. Anh đã quá mệt mỏi. Quãng đường về cung điện anh cũng không hoàn toàn chú ý, hai mắt cứ nhắm lại chìm vào giấc ngủ miên man để hồi sức. Không phải là anh thiếu cảnh giác khi ở trong tay địch, mà chỉ đơn thuần anh cảm thấy hoàng tử Akashi là kẻ có thể tin tưởng tuyệt đối được, đặc biệt là sẽ không bội ước. Khi hắn đã nói sẽ đảm bảo an toàn tạm thời cho anh và em gái khi anh vẫn còn hợp tác với hắn, thì không hiểu sao, anh cảm thấy khá an tâm. Anh có một cảm giác rằng, hắn là kẻ rất song phẳng, không phải kẻ lật lọng xảo trá.

Nhưng chỉ mơi gặp nhau lần đầu, chưa có gì là chắc chắn được, nên anh thực ra không dám ngủ hẳn mà chỉ dám chợp mắt, chốc chốc lại phải he hé ra để xem mình đang ở dâu. Lòng anh từ khi khởi hành vẫn chưa bớt lo lắng theo giấc ngủ. Là về em gái anh. Chằng hay giờ con bé có bình an trong tay hắn khi anh đã nhận lời hắn không đây nữa… Shiori… Chỉ mong con bé vẫn còn sống…


End file.
